Le mirroir brisé receuil d'OS
by warra
Summary: Recueil d'OS: The animagus' pack:rated TrnL'aventure animagi d'Harry et ses amis, où comment devient animagus illégale.
1. Avant propos

**Avant propos**

Ceci est un recueil d'OS, qui sont tous relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'univers d'Harry Potter : donc aucun des personnages créé par cette cher JK Rowling ne m'appartient, ni les lieux, ni les sorts… tous le reste c'est mois qui l'est fait !

Ces OS n'on aucun rapport les uns entre les autres, mais la plupart du temps ils sont noir, violent, et font référence à une quelconque activité sexuelle, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Je pense que je ferais quelques slash et des maraudeur time, et si vous le voulez vous pouvez me lancer des défis que je tenterais de relever du mieux que je peux ; pour cela laissé moi votre proposition dans les réview, et pendant que vous y êtes laissé moi vos impressions csur ce que j'écris

Autre chose pour l'instant spoiler tome 5, et dès que sort la VO du prince de sang mêlé il y auras des spoilers tome 6 ( il seront signifié par un astérisque à côté du titre ).

Bonne lecture

**Sommaire**

_L'entraînement :_ Darkfic : viol et torture…mais qu'est ce que c'est cet entraînement et qu'est qu'y fait Harry ? Pourquoi est il enfermé et mal traité ? Que fait Dumbledore ?


	2. l'entra

**L'entraînement**

La pièce était claire, les murs d'acier reflétaient le peu de lumière que donnait la vitre ronde de la porte elle-même en acier. En fait toutes les surfaces de cette pièce étaient en acier, un acier dur et froid totalement inconfortable. Et pourtant au centre de cette chambre se trouvait un corps, un corps nu ramassé en position fœtale. Le garçon se tenait les jambes pour que ses genoux touche son menton, espérant ainsi avoir un peu plus de chaleur. En fait c'était la seule position que le jeune homme avait trouvé pour se réchauffer.

Le dos voûté le garçon essayait ainsi de tomber dans les bras de Morphée mais sans succès. Son était couvert de bleu et de cicatrice, en fait tous son corps était couvert des coups que l'on lui avait donnés. Les cicatrices étaient grosses et irrégulières, le plus souvent blanches mais parfois rouges quand ses tortionnaires revenaient réveillez ses anciennes blessures. Seule une seule de ces marques lui appartenait avait qu'il arrive dans cette pièce, il s'agissait d'une balafre en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'est pourquoi dès les premiers jours de sa captivité on l'avait appelé le balafré, même si maintenant il n'était pas le plus stigmatisé de ses compagnons d'infortunes.

Le garçon releva la tête, son visage meurtris était gonflé et bleu, la seule autre couleur était celle de ses coupures rouges. Elles lui barraient le visage, lui soulignaient les traits (elles suivaient le contours du menton, surlignaient ses sourcils…), mais aucune d'entre elles passaient par sa zébrure, elles s'arrêtaient quand elles la rencontraient et reprenaient un fois passé. Le balafré étira ses jambes, on entendit ses os craqués. Il se leva, il était bien entièrement nu, des cicatrices lui couvrait la totalité du corps comme des tatouages figurant toute la douleur qu'il avait subi. Les profondes marques couraient le long de la peau n'épargnant pas son intimité. Car en effet son pénis lui aussi était meurtri, l'homme ne pourrait jamais avoir la chance d'élever des enfants de son sang, même s'il pourrait toujours donnée du plaisir à une femme. Mais ce n'était pas la son idée première, sa verge était recroquevillé dans son entre jambe, son idée maintenant était de faire ses besoin.

Une fois levé et étiré, il marcha jusque dans un coin. Malgré la douleur il marchait fièrement, la douleur il la connaissait depuis le jour de son arrivé et il avait toujours décidé de ne jamais la montrer. Il la cachait derrière un masque impassible qui plusieurs fois depuis quelque jour avait failli craqué. Ils commençaient à le détruire psychologiquement et bientôt il n'appartiendrait plus au groupe des humains.

Une fois arrivé dans le coin où dans ses déchets étaient regroupé : urine, vomi, merde ; il s'accroupis et déféqua. Il avait mis du temps à pouvoir se libérer ainsi. Durant les premiers jours il n'avait pu se contraindre à se vider, mais quand le besoin se fit trop pressant il choisis un coup et se soulagea sans arrière pensée. Mais le plus dur vint après, l'odeur nauséabonde lui attaquait les sinus et lui faisait vomir le peu qu'on lui avait donné à manger. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois semaines qu'il avait pu se faire à l'odeur tant qu'a l'idée. Maintenant c'était comme si ce dépotoir n'était pas là. Pendait qu'il déféquait et que les matières fécales traversait son anus il ressentait une vive douleur a ce même niveau à chaque passage ; un souvenir d'hier pansa-t-il.

Car comme tous les soirs et comme toute les quatre fois par jour, un tortionnaire venait (que ce soit un homme ou une femme) et le traînait jusque dans la grande salle où donnait la porte de sa cellule. A chaque fois c'était différent, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre et c'était cela le pire et cela aussi ses geôliers le savaient aussi. Hier c'était un homme, et au milieu de la pièce ce trouvait un lit, on l'avait déposer, non plutôt jeter sur celui-ci, et l'homme avait enlever son pantalon… non, non… il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette bite qui le prenait, qui le faisait souffrir ; il ne voulait pas penser au râle rauque de jouissance de ce monstre, au ses cris qu'il laissait échapper alors que son masquait frémissait et commençait à disparaître ; il ne voulait pas penser au fois précédente souvent bien pire que la séance de la veille…parfois quatre personne le prenait simultanément, son rectum était alors en feu pour plusieurs jours ; on avait passer tellement de fois sur lui qu'il n'en tenait plus compte de puis longtemps, de temps en temps on le violait une centaine de fois d'affiler, enfin c'est ce qu'il ressentait… parfois des femmes l'avait violé ! Oui des femmes ! leurs contact n'avait pas été aussi douloureux qu'avec les hommes, mais il n'avait ressentit aucun bonheur, il n'avait été qu'un objet sexuelle que ces dames avaient utilisé et bien utilisé puis qu'elles avaient jeté. NON il ne voulait pas repenser à ça, car ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'on lui faisait subir autrement.

Une fois ces besoins fait et la douleur passée, il retourna au milieu de la pièce et s'assis le menton sur les genoux. Il devait arrêter de pensée à ces malheurs car il le savait il le faisait pour le bien de l'humanité, pour le bien des moldus et des sorciers, pour le bien de ses amis, qui il en était certain devait ce demander où il était… si ils lui avaient poser la question il aurait tous simplement répondu qu'il était partie s'entraîner.

S'ENTRAÎNER ! Mais pourquoi cela ! Il devait être l'un des sorciers les plus puissant que cette planète est porté, pendant plus d'un an, au lieu d'aller à Poudlard il était rester à Grimmault pour s'entraîner avec le professeur Dumbledore, grâce à des sortilèges de mémoires tirés d'un vieux livre de magie noir, il retenait tous par cœur : ce qu'un homme normale aurait pu assimiler en une dizaine d'année il le savait en une heure. Il s'était entraîner en occlumencie, dans lequel il était devenue un maître, il avait lui-même créé de nouvelle technique comme le cloisonnement cérébrale : caque partie ainsi créer à sa propre énergie, sa mémoire et ses pensées ; en faisant tourné toutes ces conscience sur le premier il pouvait reposer certaine partie de son esprit tandis que d'autre travaillait, avec des potions revigorantes, pour le corps, il pouvait rester éveillé ainsi pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait ainsi assimilé la totalité des connaissances en magie que contenait la bibliothèque de Poudlard, la magie noire n'avait aucun secret pur lui et l'expérience était avec lui : il combattait régulièrement Dumbledore et il arrivait maintenant à le battre en moins de cinq minutes. Il avait appris à se battre comme les moldus, comme les sorciers ; mais personne ne lui avait appris à tuer.

Oui son problème c'était qu'il n'était pas près à tuer, et à cause de cela ses amis étaient morts. Cela se passait le jour de la sortie alors que tous les étudiants reprenaient le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Alors que le train était à la moitié du chemin, il s'était fait attaquer par des géants et une horde de Mangemorts. Le jeune homme avait été prévenu dès le début de l'attaque grâce aux systèmes de sécurité que l'Ordre avait placé. Il transplana dès qu'il le su et engagea le combat. Avec quelques sorts de destruction il avait arrêté les géants qui restait encore debout après que les défenseurs du train leurs eu infliger de sérieux dégâts.

Malheureusement ce n'était que la première vague et les Mangemorts était arrivés avec leurs sorts de mort. Le balafré s'était occupé d'eux à lui seul ; une fois dans le train il immobilisait tous les serviteurs du Maître des Ténèbres…il les immobilisait, mais jamais ne les tuait. Il arriva ainsi au compartiment de ses amis, il ouvrit la porte, un sortilège fusa qu'il évita par réflexe. Il mit en place un bouclier et entra la baguette levée. Sur le sol mort se trouvait le corps mort d'une jeune fille rousse, et juste à côte celui inconscient d'une brune. Près de la vitre se tenaient deux hommes, l'un tenant l'autre devant lui. Le capturé avait les cheveu roux comme sa sœur morte devant lui, sur son menton le ravisseur à la main d'argent tenait une baguette dont le sort de mort était près à partir, si le ravisseur se relâchait le sort partirait et tuerait son amis, et cela le jeune le savait. S'il essayait d'immobiliser le traître à ses parents le rouquin mourait. Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour empêcher cela c'était un sort de mort qu'il avait lui-même créé, un sort qui utilisait toute la magie de la personne visée pour détruire son corps. Mais bien qu'il pouvait sauvé son amis et que son adversaire était l'une des personnes dont il désirait le plus la mort, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un. Voyant son hésitation l'assassin relâcha le sort, et jeta le corps inerte de s victime sur le balafré pour ensuite s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme resta ainsi pétrifié pendant plusieurs minutes, puis voyant son erreur il disparu en un endroit où son mentor ne pourrait le trouvé. Totalement démoralisé par la mort de ses amis, il failli se laissé dépasser par sa peine et sombré dans la folie. Mais une idée vint l'en empêcher, une idée qui se résume en un mot : la VENGEANCE !

Pendant un mois entier il chercha le pourquoi de son échec pendant qu'il travaillait encore plus la magie noire. Il s'y immergea complètement, les grimoires anciens s'étalaient devant lui. Et quand il crut qu'il avait tout appris, il découvrit sa faiblesse un nouvel horizon s'ouvrit devant lui : il devait apprendre ce que personne n'avait jamais oser lui apprendre ; il devait savoir reprendre la vie, savoir être le dieu dispensateur de la vie, devenir un tueur.

Il chercha longtemps un endroit où l'on pourrait lui apprendre, mais dans le monde sorcier il ne trouva personne, il se rabattit alors sur les moldus et là il trouva son bonheur. Un groupe gouvernemental secret cherchait des personnes voulant devenir des tueurs aux sangs froids. Il accepta, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait il regroupa tous ses pouvoirs magique et sa connaissance dans une petite partie de son esprit qu'il protégea pour que quand il serait devenu un tueur ses pouvoirs se réveillent et lui permettent enfin de tuer le meurtrier de ses parents. Il ne plaça pas de penser dans cette zone, il savait que c'étaient ses pensées qui l'avaient empêché de sauver ses amis. Aucune pensée enfin si une : la vengeance !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se présenta : la fleur aux fusil ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait subir pour assouvir vendetta.

Au début de son entraînement ils étaient 14 dans le groupe, mais au fur et à mesure que les sévices se faisaient plus violent, ils n'étaient plus maintenant que 7. Le dernier à être mort avait été torturé pendant deux jours car il avait essayé de s'échapper. Mais cela était impossible. Pendant deux jours on entendit les cris de l'homme : on l'avait violé, électrocuté, brûlé, écartelé, arraché les ongles, enlevé les yeux à la petite cuillère, castré, amputé un bras et une jambes, arraché la peau à maints endroits, on avait cherché ses nerfs et ils les avaient excité avec un courant de 220V c'est cette douleur incommensurable qui le tua.

Mais pourquoi les faisait on souffrir comme çà pour qu'ils deviennent des tueurs ? Et bien tous simplement pour leur enlever toute humanité, une fois leurs esprits totalement détruits, ils pourraient leurs apprendre à tuer sans ressentir aucun des sentiments humains qui pourrait suivre cet acte, de plus il pourrait les manipuler comme ils le voudraient n'ayant aucune conscience d'eux même. Déjà chez le balafré il voyait son humanité se détérioré, ils en étaient fiers car avec l'asiatique c'était les plus récalcitrant, les autres déjà n'était plus humain. Grâce à des drogues ils deviendraient plus forts que les autres humains, leurs résistances accrues feraient un malheur sur les champs de bataille. Et une fois ces spécimens livré à l'armée, il pourrait commencé une nouvelle fournée. Car il est vraie qu'ils adoraient torturé ses animaux, ils en retiraient une joie sadique.

Tous cela était un bien jolie plan, mais il n'avait pas prévue qu'un sorcier pourrait s'immiscer dans leurs envies, comment aurait il pu ne sachant même pas l'existence de la magie. Car le jeune homme le savait lui que cela ne se passerais pas comme çà, c'était d'ailleurs à ça qu'il pensait depuis toute à l'heure. Car oui il avait vu ce que lui resservait le future, comme Cassandre on lui avait envoyé un songe.

C'était la nuit d'avant-hier, alors qu'il dormait toujours aussi inconfortablement que le premier jour, il s'était retrouvé dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil si profond qu'il n'en avait jamais eu de tels. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un puit sans fond duquel il ne pourrait jamais ressortir. Alors qu'il continuait à tomber, il vit apparaître de cette abyme une vague lumière au loin, instinctivement il se sentit attirer par elle, la vitesse augmenta et il arriva à la source lumineuse à une si grande vitesse qu'il en eu peur. Une fois à la lumière de multiples flashes mordorés l'éblouirent. Il se réveilla en sursaut ne comprenant pas ce rêve qui était encore plus étrange que ceux envoyer par son ennemie. De ce rêve il se souvenait de tous, mais une fois dans la lumière c'était le flou le plus totale, mais plus il y repensait plus cela s'éclaircissait car il le savait ce songe était important. Et soudain se fut l'illumination, il voyait, il percevait, il savait, il connaissait tous ce qu'il allait connaître, savoir, percevoir, voir dans son avenir, qui n'était maintenant, pour lui, qu'un souvenir.

Il savait qu'il allait souffrir, et il souffrit ce qu'il souffrirait ; on allait le torturer comme aucun doloris ne pourrait faire mal. Il le savait bientôt son esprit lâcherait et il pourrait le ramasser à la petite cuillère, et faire de son corps une arme parfaite ; il le savait il allait tuer sur commande et peut être même des innocents mais il n'en aurait rien à faire, il éprouverait alors un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir autrui. Ces mains seraient des armes mortelles, les armes blanches de létales amies, les armes à feu de loyal servant ; de milliers de façon on lui aura alors appris à tuer et ainsi il sera le meilleur de se groupe de tueur où il ne serait que quatre, les trois autres mourront dans leur mission d'entraînement. Et leurs tortionnaires-instructeurs seraient alors fier de les appeler leur cavalier de l'Apocalypse. Une fois son instruction terminé le balafré, renommé Mort, les tueras tous car de son esprit la magie se réveilla et avec elle sa vengeance. Nul ne devait alors savoir ce qu'il avait fait, il n'y avait alors qu'une seule solution faire disparaître toute trace de l'existence de se progrès ; il devait tous les tuer. Les premiers à disparaître furent ses compagnons d'infortune : Peste, Famine et Guerre ; puis bientôt se fut les tortionnaires qu'il élimina : eux furent plus difficile car une fois appris qu'on souhaitait intenter à leurs vies ils s'étaient réfugié dans des lieux hautement sécurisés ; il tua les gardes et tortura ses instructeurs en leur montrant qu'il avait bien appris leur leçons, et en cela il n'utilisa point de magie c'était beaucoup plus drôle sans.

Une fois fait table rase de son passé, il commença à recueillir des informations sur son vieil ennemi, mais toujours au lieu d'utiliser un sortilège _Legillimens_, son sadisme les torturait et il en prenait un plaisir quasi érotique que de voir les gens avoir peur de son ombre. C'est ainsi qu'il vengea son parrain et ses amis, de ces mangemorts on ne trouva que quelques morceaux et beaucoup de sang, tous ignorait son nom mais chacun savait qu'il existait ; les opposant au Lord noir le respectait car par ses actions de nombreuses personnes avait été sauvé mais d'autre part le craignait pour sa cruauté ; pour les partisans du serpent la crainte était plus grande que celle que celle qu'il ressentait en présence de leur maître. Lui-même n'osait plus se montrer à ses mangemorts de crainte que l'un ne puissent dire à la mort où il se trouvait : ses actions se faisait moins nombreuses et spectaculaires.

Le mentor du balafré tentait de savoir qui se cachait derrière se justicier, essayant de discerner rumeurs et vérités. L'une d'elle particulièrement était aimé du grand public : elle disait que la Mort une fois ses victimes trépassé leurs prenait leur connaissance et leur pouvoir. Elle était en partie vrai sauf que le jeune homme leurs prenait quand ils étaient encore en vie. De ses nouvelles connaissance il en appliqua quelques unes sur lui : il se couvrit le corps de signes cabalistiques et de runes tracé au fer chaud à même la peau, il pouvait alors faire de la magie sans baguette, se protéger de sorts mortelles et se prémunir de la mort. A son corps il avait fusionné différent constituant magique le rendant plus fort mais se bannissant par la même du repos éternel, mais il n'en avait cure seul sa vengeance lui importait : à sa chair il avait associé des éléments d'êtres magiques : du détraqueur et de l'épouventard il avait pris le pouvoir de peur ; à la licorne il avait pris la guérison, au géant il avait pris la force…Ainsi il était l'être le plus maléfique de la Terre : un être surpuissant juste motivé par la vengeance !

Du balafré des débuts il ne subsistait que l'éclair sur front. Sa peau était noir, ses cicatrices blanches et ses runes rouges, sa peau étai épaisse et visible à tous, il ne voyageait maintenant que nu. Ses longs cheveux geais et toujours indisciplinés lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins, d'où partait une longue et fine queue finie par une pointe de métal tranchante comme un rasoir. De son pénis autrefois rabougris, il ne restait plus rien : jamais plus il ne pourrait connaître les plaisirs de la chair. Tous en le voyant pensait que c'était le démon, et il en était finalement devenu un ; en un petit mois il avait liquidé une centaine de personnes et ce n'est qu'enfin qu'il trouva son ennemi.

Une fois débusqué le serpent mourut en deux minutes, la peur l'étreignait et sa mort fut comme sa vie moche et sans satisfaction. La Mort avait tellement imaginé se moment qu'une fois l'action accompli cela avait perdu toute saveur, sa mort avait été rapide et douloureuse. Il avait accompli sa vengeance, mais maintenant qu'allait il faire ? il avait les pouvoirs de son ennemie, il était invincible et il le savait la mort se refuserait toujours à lui…que faire de sa vie quand on a aucun but ? il ne le savait pas et ne le saura jamais…il aurait pu prendre la place laissé vacante de seigneur du mal, mais quand avait il à faire nul ne pourrai lui résister et quand il aurait tué toute l'humanité que ferait il ?

Et la vision s'était arrêtée là…il ne savait rien de ce qui se passerait après, et sa trace d'humanité s'en inquiétait ; qu'allait il se passer après ? Allait il vraiment devenir ce monstre ? Même pour le bien de l'humanité cela en valait il le coup ? Une autre part de lui disait Oui ; de toute façon disait elle il ne pouvait rien changé à cela, le seul moyen possible serait d'incruster de nouvelles idée dans sa zone de magie : c'était impossible ; et si ça l'était aurait il pu détruire se serpent…

Mais qu'allait il faire…nul ne le su.

De toute façon sa part d'humanité commençait à faiblir et s'en préoccupait de moins en moins. Il pensait plus à lui maintenant que les autres hommes lui étaient de plus en plus indifférents. Egoïste ? Non les autres l'étaient, lui se sacrifierait pour eux, il s'était sacrifié pour eux ! On se souviendrait de lui comme le vainqueur de Voldemort car lui seul peut le tuer, mais jamais on ne se souviendra du garçon chétif qui avait été manipulé pour devenir le bras vengeur de l'humanité à laquelle il n'appartenait plus. Quand les jeunes sorciers demanderait à leur parents « Papa raconte moi l'histoire de Harry le Survivant », le père ne parlerait pas de sa peur avait l'attaque, de sa peine de la perte de ses parents et de son parrain et de ses amis, ni de son envie irrépressible d'être un gamin comme les autres ; non ce qu'on retiendrait serait son courage, sa force, sa folie meurtrière : on le montrerait en exemple à tous les apprentis aurores « Voilà ce que vous devez faire aux démons, prenez exemples le Survivant ! ». On le plaindrait aussi, non on plaindrait se pauvre petit être qui s'étai sacrifié pour le bien de tous… FOUTAISES ! Il ne s'était pas sacrifié ; l'humanité l'avait posé sur l'autel des hécatombes et de son âme meurtri sortis le dragon à sept tête et dix cornes, et sur ces têtes des noms de blasphèmes…Finalement qu'en avait il à faire que l'humanité périsse il n'était que son instrument.

De ses deux jours de réflexion sortit le fait qu'il accepterait son destin et que l'Homme prennent garde de sa vengeance.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte, le bruit de quelqu'un qu'on traîne au sol et les gémissement de cette dernière : c'était la Peste, l'asiatique qui revenait de sa séance de déshumanisation. Il le savait s'était bientôt à lui. La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment deux hommes rentrèrent et le saisir violement, et le tirèrent vivement jusqu'à la salle de torture, si vite qu'il ne pouvait marcher, ses pieds traînaient donc sous lui. Il ne résistait plus, ne se débattait plus, s'était inutile.

Une fois arrivé au centre de la salle, ils l'allongèrent sur une table métallique, et avec des sangles de cuir lui attachèrent les bras et les jambes. Les deux hommes se retirèrent et d'une porte dérobé, le balafré vit venir un docteur (un masque de chirurgien lui recouvrait le visage), il poussait devant lui un petit plateau à roulette, sur lequel, celui qui allait devenir Mort reconnu les instrument de torture habituelle : batterie, scalpels, acide, sel, pinces en tous genres, et l'indispensable adrénaline (il faut bien que les spécimens restent conscient tous de même sinon cela ne sert à rien !). L'homme s'approcha du prisonnier, lui souhaita la bonne journée. Il prit alors un scalpel et commença à ouvrir le torse du jeune homme, une fois terminé il déboucha un flacon d'acide chlorhydrique très concentré et au goûte à goûte il commença à en déverser dans la plaie. La douleur l'étreignit, son corps fut pris de violente secousses, il se débattait il voulait s'enfuir…impossible.

Son esprit était en pleine activité, sa part d'humanité essayait de s'accrocher aux moindres souvenirs pour garder le contrôle de ce corps. Mais le néant était plus fort et chaque nouvelle torture il faisait reculer l'Homme dans ses derniers retranchements, tandis que les souvenirs disparaissaient dans le noir ; bientôt alors qu la torture n'était qu'à son premier quart l'humain mourut. Harry n'était plus, et dans ce corps il n'avait jamais exister ; un être était alors née, il ne portait pas encore de nom et aucun de ceux qu'on lui attribuera plus tard n lui appartiendrait vraiment. Cet être serait à jamais nu de sentiment, la douleur pour lui ne signifierait rien. Son entraînement commencerait bientôt, bientôt le sang s'écoulera grâce à ses mains.

L'Histoire était en marche, accompagné par la Mort et la peine ; une chose était né en ce jour que bientôt l'Homme regretterait d'avoir créer, une chose innommable et sans nom, une chose devant laquelle il se prosternerait et mourrait, une chose qui de son fléau gouvernerait la Terre.

Regarde, Homme, ce que tu as créé de tes mains et repends toi : la fin justifie-t-elle encore les moyens ?


	3. The animagus' pack

**The Animagus' Pack**

Ils étaient tous les six dans la salle sur demande, les six du ministère, les six qui avaient combattu les mangemorts, les cinq de Griffondor et la fille de Serdaigle. C'est-à-dire Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Harry. Harry Potter,oui Le Harry Potter : celui qui avait vaincu Tu Sais Qui. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur des coussins à discuter de tous et de rien ; de leur vacance au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, de cette nouvelle année qui ne se présentait pas sous les meilleurs auspices depuis que le retour de Voldemort avait été annoncé officiellement.

Mais bientôt la conversation vint à tourner autour d'un des cadeaux qu' avait reçus Harry lors de son seizième anniversaire. Et plus particulièrement le cadeau que lui avait offert Rémus. C'était un boite noir rectangulaire et profonde. Le loup garou lui avait dit de ne l'ouvrir que quand il serait rendu au château. Il lui avait dit aussi, en pleurant, que c'étai un cadeau que son père et les autres maraudeurs lui auraient offerts se même jour s'ils n'étaient pas mort. Voyant l'émotion d'un des meilleurs amis de son père, Harry avait fait comme on lui avait demandé.

La boite était là, devant eux, au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, ils la regardaient tous pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait contenir attendant que Harry face le premier pas.

Ils s'étaient maintenant tous murés dans le silence, mais Ron très impatient finit par dire :

« Vas y Harry ouvre la cette fichue boite, elle va pas te mordre »

Tous les autres, à part le Survivant, regardèrent le rouquin avec un regard dur. Mais le jeune héros secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il avança les bras, saisit le paquet tous les regards figés sur lui. Il souleva lentement le sombre couvercle, et jeta un œil dans la boite. Il y plongea la main et en ressorti un morceau de parchemin. Voyant les yeux intrigués de ses camarades il se mit à lire la lettre d'une haute et intelligible voix.

« _Mon cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si à l'heure où tu lit cette lettre nous sommes encore en vie, mais je tient à dire que ta mère et moi, quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il se soit passé, nous t'aimons. De toute façon si tu as cette boite c'est que le bien règne encore sur le monde._

_Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, tu doit te demander qu'est ce que c'est cette boite et pourquoi celui qui te l'a remis ta demander de garder le silence. Et bien voilà cette boite contient tous les documents et ingrédient pour apprendre à devenir un animagus ; bien sûr comme il est interdit d'en devenir un sans être contrôlé par un inspecteur assermenté du ministère tout ce qui est dans cette boite est totalement illégale. Si ta mère savait ça elle me tuerait !_

_Je suis certain que tu as dû te faire des amis depuis ton arriver à Poudlard, et je pense que, s'ils le souhaitent, il serait plus simple pour toi et pour eux de devenir des animagus (si tu le veux bien sûr, car cella n'est pas sans risque, si tu veux le vérifier lit le grimoire qui se trouve dans la boite). Cette boite contient toute les instructions pour suivre le chemin qui mène à la vie d'animagus illégale : les formules, les ingrédients, les recettes des potions ; en fait c'est un ans entier de recherche qui se trouve dans cette boite : toute les recherches qu'on mener les maraudeurs pour aider Lunard._

_Maintenant libre à toi de suivre les traces des maraudeurs, mais en tous cas tu peux être sûr et certain que je serai toujours fier de toi._

_Ton père qui t'aime_

_James Potter _»

Harry avait finit sa lecture presque en larme, savoir que son père même après sa mort lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait était pour lui quelque chose de très bouleversant. Les autres le regardait avec tristesse, car connaissant l'histoire d'Harry eux aussi avaient été chamboulé.

Se fut Ginny qui la première qui rompit le silence :

« Ca vas Harry ?dit elle timidement

« Oui, oui, répondit le jeune homme avec une certaine tristesse dans sa voix, c'est juste de savoir que mon père m' a écrit ça un peu avant sa mort…

« Ca doit être dur, je sais que pour moi ça l'a été avec ma mère », dit une Luna plus timide que d'habitude

Harry sécha, du revers de sa main, les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur son visage.

« Bon, dit un Harry essayant d'être plus gaie qu'il ne l'était, on fait quoi ? est ce que vous voulez devenir animagus avec moi ? »

Après juste une seconde les cinq autres dirent d'une même voix un OUI qui retenti dans toute la salle.

« Bien alors je prends la boite je lit le livre et je vous le passe après et une fois que tous le monde l'a lu et compris on commence (les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement). Je pense qu'au début on pourra se rencontrer un seul par semaine, je pense le samedi car le couvre feu est plus tard (nouvel acquiescement). Bien voilà… Sinon qu'est ce que vous pensez du nouveau prof de DCFM. »

Et la conversation dévia sur les cours, car nul n'osait parler pour l'instant parler animagi avec Harry de peur de lui faire repenser aux maraudeurs morts, et de le voir sombrer dans une profonde tristesse de la qu'elle ils savaient ne pouvoir le tirer.

* * *

_Le fait de devenir un animagus en soit n'est pas impossible à tout le monde, mais le fait est que c'est long, fastidieux et parfois dangereux. Finalement l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus se déroule en trois principales étapes. La première longue mais simple correspond à la révélation à l'individu de son animagi. _

_Car chaque personne à son animagi à lui : il correspond à la personnalité du propriétaire, de plus une fois lié à un animal celui-ci empêcheras tout autre animal de prendre corps à travers l'individu auquel il est lié. Cette animal peut être défini par deux caractéristiques qui le résume, elles sont : l'élément principal et secondaire auquel est relié l'animal : l'animagus sera alors amène d'utilisé ceux-ci en magie élémentale : la principale sera bien sur plus puissant que la secondaire. De plus l'apprentissage de deux éléments opposé (comme l'eau et le feu) seront bien entendu plus compliqué que les complémentaires (feu air)._

_L'autre caractéristique concernent le type de magie vers la quel sera porté l'animagi : la lumière et l'obscurité (qui ne correspond absolument pas au bien et au mal). Les deux sont équivalentes en force et intensité. La magie de la lumière correspond à des actes de magie attaquante et à l'inverse la magie de l'obscurité correspond elle à de la magie défensive.(complément d'information chapitre 2 3 4)_

_Mais revenons à la première étape elle s'effectue lors d'un rituel après avoir absorbé une potion de transe (fabrication chapitre 7) la personne se retrouve le plus souvent dans un endroit connu de lui pour voir apparaître son animal ; pour cela une personne à côté de lui (réveillé bien entendu) doit lire une incantation qui appelle l'animal (incantation chapitre 8). Une fois révélée l'animal fait parti intégrante de la personne et celle-ci peut alors se réveiller._

_Comment devenir un animagus par anonyme Chapitre 1(pages 50-51)

* * *

_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils avaient ouvert la boite, cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils préparaient à faire le premier et irréversible pas vers un monde qui leurs étaient inconnus. Ils étaient encore une fois tous réunis dans la salle sur demande qui étai cette fois composé en deux partie : une avec tous les accessoire pour fabriquer des potions et l'autre composé d'un simple matelas posé sur le sol et de quelques coussins.

Ils étaient là devant leurs chaudrons bouillonnants, contenant la potion de transe qu'ils avaient préparé durant presque quatre mois. C'était le temps pour qu'elle soit enfin prête. La potion était très compliquée, ils avaient parfois faillit tous rater, mais heureusement grâce à la connaissance d'Hermione en potion ils n'avaient jamais dû tous recommencer. Les ingrédients étaient rares et leur incorporation précise au quart de goutte près.

Ils avaient incorporé l'anus d'une chauve souris la veille, et la potion à l'heure qu'il était serait bientôt prête. Il ne manquait plus que les deux derniers éléments, ceux-ci une fois incorporé la potion ne serait efficace que durant la demi heure qui suit. C'est pourquoi ils étaient entrain de discuté de qui commencerait.

« Allez Harry à toi l'honneur, après c'est à toi qu'elle était envoyé la boîte

« Non passez d'abord en premier, je préfère être à la fin

« Bon et bah puisque personne ne veut se lancer, je crois que c'est moi qui vais commencer. Après ça sera à Luna, puis à Ginny, enfin à Ron et pour finir toi Harry. »

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord

« Bien qui est ce qui vas lire l'incantation ?

« Tu vois bien que ça soit moi, dit Harry d'une voix basse, comme vous l'avez dis la boîte m'a été légué, donc s'il y a un problème je veux pouvoir réagir vite. Je ne veux pas m'en vouloir parce que je vous ai mis en danger et que je n'ai rien fait

« D'accord donc tu sais que tu doit faire »

Harry pris une paire de ciseaux et se coupa une mèche de cheveux, qu'il donna à Hermione. Celle-ci les posa dans un petit récipient, puis pointa sa baguette eu cœur, et murmura un _extracto_. Un mince filet de sang sorti d'un minuscule point sur la peau de la jeune fille, d'un geste de baguette elle fit couler sur les cheveux d'Harry, le récipient se rempli petit à petit du sang chargé d'oxygène. Quand celui-ci fut rempli à ras bord, elle arrêta sa saigné, et d'un deuxième mouvement de baguette et une formule, le sang se mit à luire d'une teinte dorée. Avec des gestes méticuleux elle transvasa le contenu du bol dans le chaudron. Elle remua la potion tranquillement, et s'arrêta quand elle pris une teinte d'eau de source : elle était prête.

« Bien je pense qu l'on peut commencer » dit elle en remplissant un verre.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la couche qui avait été préparé, les autres la suivait religieusement. Elle s'allongea tranquillement, et Harry s'assit en tailleur avec le livre sur les jambes, les pages étaient jaunes et couverte d'une écriture noir et fluide. « Quand tu veut « dit il.

Elle avala d'une traite la potion et tomba dans une profonde transe, Harry commença tous de suite à lire l'incantation de guidage et de révélation. Cela dura environ une demi heure, à la fin ils commençaient à être inquiet car il ne savait pas combien de temps cela devait duré.

Puis elle se réveilla lentement avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ron lui sauta dessus : « Alors, alors vas y raconte

« Du calme Ron j'ai un peu mal à la tête »

Harry instinctivement sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione qui en but une gorgé. Cette potion était normalement pour c'est maux de tête dû à sa cicatrice, elle avait été mise au point par Rogue sous les ordres du directeur.

Une fois son mal de tête calmé Hermione commença à raconter. Elle s'était retrouvé chez elle dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire elle resta debout. Elle entendait une vague mélodie depuis le début. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente une voix dis dans sa tête : « Ouvre la fenêtre et tu le verra ». Cette voix était si merveilleuse qu'elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et ouvra la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et vit que sa maison était entourée d'un vaste champ d'herbe qui courait sur les collines vallonnant le paysage. Elle contemplait le paysage quand elle vit au loin un objet scintillant qui se rapprochait d'elle à toute allure. Elle se dégagea du chambranle de la fenêtre et vit l'animal déboulé dans sa chambre.

Et là elle ne sus quoi faire, car un magnifique phénix doré se trouvait devant elle (« Quoi un phénix, tu vas te transformer en phénix, mais c'est magnifique » « Tais toi Ron et laisse là continué »). Elle se pencha vers l'animal et étendit le bras, le phénix se laissa caressé. Il s'envola brusquement et se posa doucement sur l'épaule de la sorcière : elle était maintenant lié à son animal. Puis elle s'était réveillée.

Ils discutèrent durant une heure, de son expérience puis n'y tenant plus, ils décidèrent que Luna ferait sa transe tout de suite.

Elle prépara sa potion avec encore les cheveux de Harry, et se réveilla comme Hermione une demi heure plus tard. Cette fois son animal fut moins extraordinaire que celui de la brune. Elle aussi avait entendu dire qu'elle devait ouvrir la porte du grenier. De là était sorti une petite chauve souri. Ils discutèrent encire une bonne heure puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller se coucher, même s'il n'avait plus du tous sommeil.

Le lendemain se fut au tour de Ginny qui découvrit que son animagus serait un tigre blanc. Le surlendemain se fut une salamandre qui se lia à Ron. Pour ces deux dernier la aussi l'animal avait été révélé dans leur chambre et une voix les avait guidé. Neville quand à lui avait vu un lion.

Puis se fut au tour d'Harry d'entrer en transe, Hermione lisant l'incantation. Il but la potion d'une traite, s'allongea doucement sur le matelas… Il se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans un sombre cachot. Il entendait une faible mélodie au loin, mais celle-ci étai couverte par des cris qui ne pouvait être que de douleur. Harry se lev rapidement puis se dirigea ver la seul porte de la pièce. Cela avait beau être une transe, il ressentait une indicible peur, il se mit à courir dans de sombres couloirs. Il essayait de s'éloigner des cris et du cachot.

Soudain il vit au loin une faible lumière, il se mit à redoubler d'effort. Mais quand il arriva devant la porte, d'où émanait la lumière, il vit cinq mangemorts les baguettes levées. Il fit brusquement demi tour mais ils e prit quand même les sorts.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans le cachot, il était attaché par des chaînes qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il se débattit vivement pendant quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit i vit alors une ombre se profiler, elle resta là immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin une chose passa la porte, cette chose était un insecte que l'on trouve sur les bords des lacs et des marais, ses ailes irisées battaient vivement l'air. Harry ne bougeait plus, il était subjugué par la libellule, elle se posa sur son nez. Serait ce son animagus…

L'ombre s'avança et remplis la pièce de sa noirceur. L'animal s'envola, et se mit à attaquer l'ombre…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait énormément mal à la tête, on lui tendis un flacon et il en bu plusieurs longues gorgées. Ensuite il regarda ses amis, ils ne le regardaient pas bizarrement, ils ne devaient pas avoir remarqué que sa transe avait été plus violente que les leurs. Il se leva doucement. Il entendit un « Alors »…que devait il faire ? Devait il leur dire la vérité au risque qu'il s'inquiète ? Non, ils ne voudraient plus continué à devenir animagi…et puis le principale c'est qu'il avait découvert son animagus.

Alors il leur mentit, il leur dit qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le parc de Poudlard, et qu'il avait entendu la voix lui dire de se diriger vers le lac. C'est là qu'il avait aperçu son animagus : une libellule.

Ses amis ne remirent pas en cause sa version fausse des faits. Ils discutèrent durant deux longues heures de la seconde étape de leur initiation.

* * *

_La deuxième étapes est la plus longue et la plus fastidieuse pour ceux qui commence alors qu'ils son encore peu expérimenté magiquement. Cette deuxième phase est une étape qui permet de s'acclimater à la transformation du corps en animal et un appel des pouvoirs de l'animal (les éléments et la lumière ou l'obscurité). Finalement il s'agit d'un entraînement magique.

* * *

_

Cela faisait trois mois que Harry était rentré en transe et parfois le soir il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il y pensait très souvent, et se demandait ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il ne l'oubliait que quand il était dans les bras de Ginny, quand il sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'étaient entraîner tous les six pour augmenter leur pouvoir et permettre à leur animagus de ressurgir. Chacun s'entraînait avec ces éléments : Harry avec l'eau et l'air ; Hermione avec l'air et le feu ; Luna avec l'air et la terre ; Ginny avec la terre et l'eau ; Neville avec le feu et la terre ; et Ron avec l'eau et le feu. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait le plus de difficulté car ses deux éléments était presque incompatible entre eux ; quand il s'entraînait avec l'eau celle-ci était brûlante et s'évaporai presque instantanément. C'est pourquoi ce n'étai qu'une semaine plutôt qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser ses deux éléments et ce grâce à Hermione, qui l'aidait grandement à se concentrer, lui offrant ses baisers comme récompense.

Ils s'entraînaient aussi à la magie obscure et luminique, qui consiste en des sorts de défense et d'attaque beaucoup plus puissant. Te enfin ils s'exerçait à transformer des parties de leurs corps grâce à des formules spéciale ; ils avaient d'ailleurs fortement augmenter leurs notes de métamorphoses.

Des six c'était Harry qui avançait le plus vite, il d'ailleurs sur le point de finir les exercices du grimoires qui se comptaient au nombre de 1988. Il avait en fait augmenté rapidement son niveau magique, plus que tous les autres, eux étaient encore qu'à la moitié des exercices.

Mais il faut dire qu'il s'entraînait beaucoup plus dure, puisqu'il se préparait aussi à son combat avec Voldemort. Les autres le savaient, puisqu'il leurs avait dit la prophétie, c'est pourquoi il le soutenait fortement.

A la fin du troisième mois d'entraînement, il dit à ses amis qu'il appellerait son animagi la semaine qui suivrait Pâques. Les autres acquiescèrent mollement, car tous redoutait le passage à l'acte, car cela pouvait être mortelle si mal exécuté. Mais il se rassurait de voir comment Harry semblait confiant, ce qu'il n'était pas bien entendu.

* * *

_La troisième étape est la plus dangereuse, il s'agit d'appeler à la surface de l'esprit et du corps l'animal auquel est relié l'individu. Pour cela il faut se mettre en transe simple (juste une invocation) et se concentrer sur l'animal et de prononcer la formule de caractéristique à la première montée d'un animagi, les fois suivantes justes la concentration servira à le faire apparaître. Le danger vient surtout du fait qu'il faut que le corps et l'esprit soit préparé à ce changement (d'où l'étape 2). Si ce n'est pas le cas le principal risque est la folie et parfois la mort…

* * *

_

Harry était assis à même le sol de la salle sur demande, ses amis dans la même position étaient en cercle autour de lieu, attendant qu'il commence. Il était prêt il le savait mais il avait encore des doutes et des appréhensions. Non pas sur ses capacité mais plutôt sur son animagus et la manière dont il s'était révélé à lui…non il ne devait plus y repenser c'était le meilleur moyen d'échouer.

Il se concentra pleinement et le plus sereinement qu'il pouvait, il hocha la tête et Ginny se mit à lire la page du grimoire. Harry toujours assis rentra alors dans une profonde transe.

Il se releva dans une grande et verdoyante clairière… non il se réveilla dans le parc du château. Il était rassuré, il ne se trouvait pas dans le cachot. Instinctivement il se rapprocha du lac et se dirigea vers les roseaux. Et la il trouva son animagus, sa libellule, mais elle ne ressemblait plus au belle insecte de sa première rencontre, non c'était plutôt le contraire : ses ailes étaient froissé, ses couleurs était ternes et aura de tristesse et de faiblesse émanait de l'animal. Harry lui tendit un doigt sur lequel elle monta. Il la leva vers ses yeux pour la regarder de plus près, il hésitait à prononcer la formule…non il devait le faire il ne voulait pas voir le regard plein de question de ses amis s'il échouait, il ne voulait pas être regardé bizarrement et surtout pas par eux.

Il posa la libellule sur la paume de sa main et il prononça la formule « _Animagi revelata_ ». Une vive lumière se dégagea de l'animal d'abord dorée elle vira rapidement vers un noir profond qui rempli tous le parc. Il était dans le cachot il le savait, il sentait l'humidité, le mur de brique dans son dos, les chaînes sur ses bras. Mais tout était noir, il avait les yeux ouverts mais il ne voyait rien. Puis soudain il sentit une présence devant lui, il se senti frappé par des griffe et une vive douleur s'empara de la blessure, il se sentit frappé à mainte reprise, il souffrait plus que tous les doloris qu'il avait subi, et cela ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

Dans la salle sur demande, ses amis était inquiet cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il était en transe, puis soudain ils virent son corps se cabrer et se mettre à trembler, à se débattre, son visage était crispé dans la douleur, puis de sa bouche un cris d'immense douleur sortis qui les paralysait tous. Ils s'étaient approché de lui et essayait de le calmer, Ginny le serait dans ses bras, elle le berçait espérant le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione cria alors sur Ron : « Ron vas chercher Dumbledore, j'espère que tu te souviens du mot de passe » Ron acquiesça et se précipita vers la porte et se mit à courir dans les couloir pour arriver le plus rapidement à la porte du directeur.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, n'attendant pas que qu'il se mit à l'emmener tranquillement à l'étage. Une fois devant la porte de bois, il frappa violement et n'attendant pas la réponse rentra précipitamment. Dumbledore était assit à son bureau devant une pile de papier qu'il regardait attentivement quelques instants plutôt. Mais là ça tête était tourné vers l'encadrement de la porte. D'un ton inquiet il demanda :

« Qu'est qu'il y M Weasley

« Harry …problème…tremblement…animagus…salle sur demande…inquiet » répondit précipitamment le jeune homme.

« Il y a un problème avec Harry c'est ça ? » Le rouquin secoua vivement la tête, le directeur se leva brusquement et lui demanda de l'amener au jeune homme.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs et empruntèrent tous les raccourcis possibles. Pendant ce temps Ron racontait le problème d'Harry, se qui ne fit qu'augmenter la crainte du professeur. Ils arrivèrent le plus rapidement possible devant la porte grande ouverte de la salle sur demande. Dumbledore s'empressa dit entrer. Tous le regardèrent arrivé, sauf Ginny qui pleurait sur le corps trembla dans son amant.

Etant au courant de la situation, il ne posa aucune question. Il s'agenouilla près d'Harry, et demanda à Ginny de le reposer sur le sol ; ce quelle fit malgré une hésitation. Dumbledore posa alors la main sur le front du Survivant, et pénétra sont esprit.

Il se retrouva alors dans un chaos indescriptible, mais il remarqua quand même au milieu de cette horde d'animaux disparates, un corps. Celui d'Harry, il était enchaîné au sol par les poignets et les chevilles. Il s'approcha difficilement du corps de son disciple. Une fois près de lui il vit une belette sur son torse qui le frappait avec ses petites pattes. De ces faibles coups Harry semblait en souffrir énormément.

Le directeur prit l'animal et le posa à côté de lui : celui lui montra ses dents mais il n'y fit pas attention, car celle-ci était concentré sur le jeune sorcier.

Il l'appela doucement au départ, mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il se mit à le secouer faiblement, l'appelant un peu plus fort. Voyant les animaux grogner il essaya de placer un bouclier mais n'y arriva pas, voyant le danger venir il était pour lui vital de réveiller Harry au plus vite. Il le gifla, et Harry se réveilla.

Il regarda son directeur avec un regard d'incompréhension

« Que faite vous là, professeur ?

« Je devrai te retourner la question, tu sais ce que tu fait ici est illégal. Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches mais pour t'aider.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi il y a tant d'animaux ici ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t il, j'ai déjà connu ça auparavant. J'ai moi-même été à ta place, mais peut être pas à un tel niveau.

« Je ne comprend pas…

« Alors laisse moi t'expliquer et ne m'interromps pas. Voilà ici nous sommes dans ton subconscient, pour que ton animagus se manifeste extérieurement. Mais bon comme tu le sais un animagi est très possessif et tu as la chance ou le malheur, comme tu voudras, d'avoir plus d'un animal.

« Mais monsieur je ne comprend pas lors de la première transe je n'ai vu qu'une libellule.

« D'accord mais je suis sûr que ta révélation n'a pas été comme celle de tes amis (Harry hocha de la tête), et vu ce que je vois là, je suis sur que tu à vu une grande ombre, et que ta libellule à essayé de la combattre. Voilà Harry le problème c'est que tu n'a pas qu'un seul animagus, tu en à plusieurs : ce qui est extrêmement rare, les seul qui sont comme toi dans l'histoire de la magie sont moi et Merlin et peut-être les quatre fondateurs.

Le problème vois tu c'est que ta libellule n'accepte pas que les autres être prennent possession de toi, et que ton inconscient fait de même : voilà pourquoi tu est enchaîné.

Maintenant le seul moyen que tu sortes de cette transe, c'est que tous tes animagi prennent, au fur et à mesure, possession de toi. Je ne te cache pas que cela peut être très dangereux, puisque je suppose que tu ne t'es entraîné que pour la libellule, mais c'est le seul moyen. Alors réfléchis et décide toi vite. »

Après quelques minutes d'attentes le temps qu'Harry assimile les informations, il dit oui.

« Que doit je faire professeur ?

« Voilà il faut que ton inconscient soit prêt à recevoir tous ces êtres. Pour cela il faut que tu te concentres et que tu aperçoives mentalement la libellule. Une fois cela fait il faut que tu arrive à la convaincre de te laisser fusionner, ce qui devrait faire disparaître les chaînes. Ensuite les êtres pourront rentrer en toi sans problème, même si cela risque d'être douloureux et peut être mortelle si tu n'es pas assez puissant.

« D'accord monsieur, est ce que vous allez rester avec moi pour m'aider ?

« Je crois qu tu ne doive surmonter cette épreuve tous seul. Car si je reste je risque de fusionner avec toi, et ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais je préférerais rester un individu dans mon propre corps.

« Bien à tout à l'heure professeur.

« A tout à l'heure Harry »

Dumbledore retira sa main du front du Survivant, et sorti de son esprit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il prit vite la parole, tentant à la fois d'expliquer la situation et de les rassurer. Mais rien ni fit ils étaient encore plus inquiet, surtout Ginny qui pleurait en tenant le corps d'Harry.

Soudain celui ci se mit à luire, et le directeur les pria de s'éloigner du jeune sorcier. Il se mit à trembler, secouer de spasme de douleur, sa peau changea de couleur, son corps se transforma : Harry effectuait sa première transformation. Devant ses amis se tenait un libellule il la regardèrent posé sur le sol 5 secondes, puis celle-ci se transforma en ours, puis en lion…

La transformation semblait faire souffrir chaque animal un peu plus que les autres. Les transformations s'accéléraient, au bout d'un moment les étudiants ne voyant plus en quoi Harry s'était changé, il ne voyait plus qu'une masse noir et informe.

Au bout d'une heure de ce qui devait représenté un siècle de torture pour Harry, cette masse informe commença lentement à se dissiper, comme si un vent soufflait un tas de poussières. Pour finir il ne restait plus rien du corps, qui quelques heures plutôt était encore allongé sur ce matelas.

Dumbledore murmura un je le savais, et sourire en coin apparu sur son visage ridé. Mais c'étai le seul à sourire, car tous les autres pleurait croyant avoir perdu leur meilleur ami.

Les pleurs emplissaient toujours la salle, quand le directeur se leva et dit à haute et intelligible voix :

« Harry, je sais que tu doit être perdu, mais si tu veut revenir il faut que tu te concentre, sur ton ancien corps. Je sais que cela doit être difficile, mais pense à tes cellules, à tes muscles, à ta peau, à tes cheveux »

Les autres regardaient leur directeur avec incompréhension, même Hermione ne comprenait pas car trop embrumé dans sa détresse.

« Harry fait le pour tes amis, pour Ginevra, pour tes parents, concentre toi car je ne peux t'aider. Mais je sais que tu peux y arriver car sinon tu n'aurais pas survécu »

Ils aperçurent tous les six, alors, comme un corps qui apparaissait en transparence debout devant eux.

« Vas y Harry tu y est presque »

Au bout de plus d'un quart d'heure d'essaie infructueux Harry réussit à se faire réapparaître. Le voyant debout devant eux, alors qu'ils le croyaient mort, ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui. Mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent ce dernier s'effondra de fatigue.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla une semaine plus tard, Harry remarqua que Ginny le veillait mais qu'elle dormait profondément, il n'osa alors pas la réveiller. Il avait très mal à la tête, mais le plus étrange c'était que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi il se sentait parfaitement revigoré.

Mais le plus bizarre, c'était qu'il semblait savoir beaucoup de chose dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore car d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait, le directeur semblait savoir ce qui se passait.

Il se concentra car il savait qu'il savait comment le prévenir qu'il était réveillé et qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Il plongea dans son esprit et y trouva une porte, il la poussa en souhaitant être près du directeur, en la franchissant il vit que son souhait avait été réalisé. Le professeur était dans son bureau entrain de lire un énorme grimoire. Harry savait comment lui parler, il dit simplement à voix haute : « Bonjour professeur, c'est Harry je souhaiterai vous parler

« Comment est ce possible Harry, comment peut tu me parler je n'est senti personne entrer dans mon esprit ?

« C'est normal professeur, c'est que je ne suis pas dans votre esprit, mais que le mien est dans cette pièce. J'aimerais donc vous parler e ma transformation et de ce qui c'est passé il y a une semaine. Permettez vous de venir.

« Heu oui, comme tu voudras Harry… »

Le jeune homme voulu que son corps rejoigne son esprit, ce qu'il fit. Le directeur fut très étonné de voir le Survivant arrivé dans son bureau comme s'il avait transplané, chose impossible bien entendu.

« Bonjour professeur

« Bonjour Harry, je vois que ta transformation ta rendu très puissant…

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir professeur, je me sens si bien, je sais tellement de chose, c'est incroyable. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire tous ce que je veux. Mais j'ai beau avoir l'impression de tous savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

« Vois tu Harry je vais te dire ce que tu est maintenant, tu es une légende. Vois tu un animagus n'a normalement qu'une seul forme, et extrêmement rarement deux formes, ce qui est mon cas. Lorsque qu'une personne à deux formes, l'une rejette l'autre, et il se passe ce qui c'est passé avec toi. Mais vois tu la différence entre toi et tous les autres animagus, c'est que toi tu n'a aucune forme animagus, ou si tu préfère tu les à toute. Tu peut te transformer en n'importe quel animal, être magique, plante, être humain, et j'en passe. Tu es un animagus ultime, que la légende appelle animagus chaos. Car vois tu une telle personne à toute les pouvoirs de toute les espèces vivantes ; en fait ton esprit regorge de savoir inexploité. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que si tu avait pris le temps de fouiller ton esprit de font en comble, tu aurais trouvé la réponse à ta question. Avec un peu d'entraînement je sui sûr que tu pourras bientôt utilisé tous tes pouvoirs.

« Monsieur, vous voulez dire que je peux me transformer, en une copie parfait de vous, c'est ça ?

« Oui, tu est comme un métamorphomage mais incommensurablement plus puissant, comme je viens de le remarquer, tu viens par exemple de franchir la barrière antitransplanage la plus puissante de tous les temps.

« Bien je crois que je vais bientôt pouvoir botter le cul à ce voldinouchet », dit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres, auquel Dumbledore répondit en souriant lui aussi « De plus je crois que je vais pouvoir me passer des cours de ce collège, mais je vous pris d'accepter ma demande : est ce que vous voulez m'aider à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, professeur.

« Mais bien sûr Harry. »

* * *

RAR

Elmire je réponds ici à tes deux review

Concernant mon OS : je suis flatté que tu trouve cette fic sadique, en fait je l'ai fait juste pour ça. Ca m'a permis de me défouler. Par contre je suis désolé que tu n'es peu la lire jusqu'à la fin. C'est pourquoi je vais te résumer la fin : Harry devient un monstre assoiffé de souffrance, il tue Voldo et le remplace en tant que Seigneur des ténèbres.

Concernant le chant : pour Ginny et Célia tu peut regarder la réponse que j'ai fait à Ocaora qui me posait la question. Pour les fautes je suis vraiment désolé, mais il est vrai que je ne les pas relu, ce que j'ai fait sur ce chap (vois tu une différence ?)

En fait j'ai été amené à te lire, parce que j'ai vu que tu avais demandé de traduire une fic que j'ai lu et qui est l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Enfin pour le livre que je cite, en fait il s'agit de plusieurs livres que j'ai lu et que j'ai adoré. Mais finalement ce n'est pas un livre de Saad, tu t'es trompé, en fait je parle bien du seigneur des anneaux, mais je parle aussi des bouquins de Lovecraft (je ne sais pas si tu connais) d'où la référence à Arkham (c'est l'une des ville qu'il a créé pour placer l'action de ses histoires). Concernant Saad, nous n'avons pas le même type de prof de français, la mienne a adoré, pas dans les passages sadiques, mais plutôt les passages entre. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle à lu la plus belle phrase qu'elle n'a jamais lu. N'ayant jamais lu un de ses livres je ne peux pas dire, mais je crois que je vais m'y mettre ;-)


End file.
